This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Air filters may be used in conjunction with an engine to provide the engine with a constant supply of clean air during use. For example, an air filter may be positioned upstream of an internal combustion engine in a vehicle to supply an intake manifold of the vehicle and, thus, the internal combustion engine, with clean air. The internal combustion engine utilizes the air supplied by the intake manifold and air filter and mixes the air with fuel during combustion. Providing the air filter upstream of the intake manifold and internal combustion engine improves the efficiency of the engine and prevents damage to the engine by reducing the intake of solid particulate such as dust, dirt, and other debris into combustion chambers of the internal combustion engine.
Air filters typically include a filter media disposed within a housing that permits the passage of air therethrough between an inlet and an outlet. The filter media is typically configured to allow air to pass from the inlet to the outlet while concurrently removing solid particulate from the air flow. Once cleaned, the air is drawn from the housing and into the intake manifold for use by the engine during combustion while the solid particulate remains in the filter media and/or housing of the air filter.
Under normal operating conditions, a conventional air filter adequately removes solid particulate from incoming air prior to expelling cleansed air to the intake manifold and the internal combustion engine. However, over time and/or when operating in dusty, sandy, or otherwise debris-laden environments, the filter media may become clogged with solid particulate, thereby reducing the effectiveness of the filter media in removing solid particulate from an air flow. Further, when the filter media becomes laden with solid particulate, air flow through the filter is reduced. As a result, the volume of clean air provided to the engine is insufficient, thereby reducing the efficiency of the engine. Only when the air filter is permitted to concurrently remove solid particulate from air entering the air filter and provide the engine with a sufficient volume of clean air does the engine operate efficiently. It is therefore desirable that such filters be readily replaceable.
In certain applications, engine noise may travel back through the air filter. It can be advantageous to reduce or attenuate such transmitted engine noise. It has heretofore been generally proposed to reduce such engine noise with a sound attenuation device.
While known air filters have proven to be generally acceptable for their intended purpose, a need for improvement in the relevant art exists.